


A Miraculous Ride

by Sir_Foxy_Coxy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Education, F/M, Feelings, Flirty, Gen, Miraculous Past, New Episode, Tradition vs Modern, horse riding, is this a date?, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Foxy_Coxy/pseuds/Sir_Foxy_Coxy
Summary: What would have been another day for Marinette instead turned out to be something wonderful, but not for long when Hawk Moth sends another one of his Akumas out into Paris. But will this new villain get in the way of Marinette's and Adrien's day together, or help expose their hidden feelings?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	1. Morning Shop Visitor

-Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

-“Marinette..Marinette, you must wake up” 

-“mmmm just 5 more minutes Tikki” as Marinette swatted away at her Kwami friend

-“But Marinette you will be late for school again”

-“Marinetteeee time to get up or you will be late” yelled up Marinette’s mother. 

Marinette gets up out of bed and begins to grab her things. Yesterday had been a long day for her. At school she had nothing but tests, only which some of them she remembered to study for. That and she had trouble focusing since she kept looking at Adrien. Alya had to constantly keep her focused, yet also laugh at how much Marinette kept smiling. 

Both Marinette and Adrien were starting to become exhausted from all the fighting they had been doing lately. As Ladybug and Cat Noir they were the protectors of Paris, and Hawk Moth seemed to be sending more akumas than ever before. But no matter how tired they get, neither of them would ever stop protecting Paris.

After getting dressed and her things packed, Marinette went downstairs. Her parents had already been hard a work getting the bakery ready.

“Morning mom, morning dad”

“Morning Marinette, care for something fresh baked for breakfast?” – as Tom carried a large tray full of bread.

“Always dad, you know it is the best!”

“Marinette we are going to have to get you a better alarm clock, it is like you have been fighting crime all night” – her mom jokingly expresses

Marinette has a panic look come over her face, almost falling over. 

“Oh no mom, just studying hard for school, you know big tests and all that, hehe”

Just then one of Paris’s horse drawn carriages pulls up in front of the store. While they used to be very popular, they had been diminishing as more people prefer to take cars or the public buses.  
The driver was young but whose retired father was well known by many in Paris. Henri was young but had the same love of horses and giving rides around Paris as his father. 

In the carriage was a young man well dressed. His maroon dress shoes shined in the morning sun, matching his royal blue pants, with his white button up and red vest. From the looks of it you would think he was wearing the French flag. 

He mentioned something to Henri then came inside the bakery. Even though he was young, his presence seemed daunting. Marinette looked at him and was afraid (all she saw was someone who seemed too important for his own good). 

“Oh wow this bakery smells amazing! Henri told me this was one of the best places this side of the Seine. So I needed to come check it out.” - the man expressed with a large smile

“Haha well thank you! We try our best. My name is Tom Dupain, this is my wife Sabine Cheng, and our daughter Marinette (as she eats her breakfast, then giving a wave while her mouth is stuffed).”

“It is nice to meet all of you, so what is good to eat?”

As the man and Marinette’s dad talked over food, Marinette finished up breakfast, packing a little in her purse for Tikki. Suddenly she realized something..

“I GOING TO BE LATE!”

Marinette hugged her parents and ran out the door as fast as she could.

“That girl is always running late, I just hope she doesn’t get in trouble at school because of it” – sighed Sabine.

“Is she getting in trouble at school?” – the man replied in concern

“No, but it just seems she is so exhausted. She gets good grades and works hard, but always is tired.”

“Sounds like she is just wore out from being awesome at school, that happens to a lot of kids. I bet she will continue to do great. But it is time I get going. Henri is showing me around this side of Paris and I don’t want to keep him waiting. Thank you again for the fresh bread!”

The man walked out the store. Before getting back in the carriage, he handed a small sack of food to Henri, then walked in front and gave the horse a few sugar cubes and rub on the head. He then got back in the carriage and they took off down the road.


	2. School Visitor

Meanwhile Marinette was running through the school courtyard and had to stop to catch her breath. Class had not started to everyone was talking and relaxing. 

“Girl I do not know if I should be impressed you made it on time, or that if you take a step backward you will fall right into Adrien” – laughed Alya

Marinette blinked surprised, then turned around to see Adrien standing there with a smile on his face. She flailed her arms and almost fell backwards before catching herself.

“Oh hi Adrien! Morning good…I mean how good…I mean hi”

“Oh good morning Marinette. I hope you are more awake than I am today. I will be relying on you.” 

Adrien smiles and walks off to talk with Nino. She had no idea that as Cat Noir he was just as tired as she was saving Paris and fighting Hawk Moth’s akumatized villains. 

Marinette was still trying to recover from seeing Adrien.   
“I do not know what I am going to do with you Marinette, just finally tell him how you feel” – in typical Alya sass

“Oh I want to Alya, but he is just so cute, and when I see him all I think of is his smile, his lovely green eyes, and that golden hair, ah it just melts me”

Alya just puts her hand on her face in disbelief, but not surprised.   
“Come on Marinette, we better get to class.”

But….as always  
“Well what do we have here? Two little nobodies who keep taking up space for far better people like me” –expressed Chloe in her usual manner, or lack thereof

“Don’t you have a place where you can go be a snob to someone who doesn’t care?” – snapped back Alya

Chloe just snuffed, grabbed Sabrina by her arm, and stormed off. 

“You know if I have to keep dealing with her, Ladybug will have to go save her from me!” expressed Alya

“I don’t know maybe Ladybug won’t get there in time haha”

“And how would you know that Marinette?” –Alya giving a sly look at her

Marinette scratched her head with a smile, but then grabbed Alya and headed off to class. 

The school day went about as normal as any day. Both Adrien and Marinette had been waiting throughout the day to have to save Paris, but nothing was happening. Everything was quiet, a nice change of pace. Marinette had missed working on her designs and Adrien was actually ready to relax in his room for once. 

“Alright class, make sure you get tonight’s reading done for tomorrow, and I am expecting your papers on the importance of the Louvre to art by the end of the week. I am also very impressed on how hard most of you did on your tests the other day, but some of you need to learn where your priorities are” – Miss Bustier explained, flashing glances to certain students around the room.

Just then there was a knock at the door, when it opened it was Mr. Damocles. He had a worried look on his face, like he was shocked and surprised about something. 

“Students, we have a very special guest here today. Please make sure you give him your full attention and respect. If you would please come in sir.”

Mr. Damocles moved to the side as a young man came walking in the classroom. Marinette looked shocked as it was the same man who was in her parent’s bakery this morning before school. 

“Marinette? Why are you looking so surprised?” – Alya said looking at Marinettes expression

“I saw him this morning, he came in the shop before I came to school. It was weird though, he showed up in a horse drawn carriage.”

“Really? You do not see that very often, I have never even been on one of those. I bet you would go on one though if you could go with Adrien” – smiled Alya as Marinette began to imagine her romantic carriage ride with Adrien.

Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. 

“This is Mr. Croix….the deputy Minister of Education”

The entire class began to talk to each other in a mix of excitement and curiosity, while Miss Bustier looked shocked. 

Mr. Damocles looked like he was getting annoyed, but Mr. Croix put his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring gesture. 

“Good morning class. I am Mr. Croix and the Deputy Minister of Education. It is my job to go around France to see how the schools are performing, to see how effective you are being taught, and to make sure the welfare of our students and teachers are in check.”

Everyone was not sure to how to respond. Mr. Damocles was still not sure if him being here was good or bad, and neither did the students. He glanced over to Miss Bustier, who just looked back and raised her shoulders not knowing why he was here either. 

“I am here because across France both students and teachers are working so hard, they are beginning to forget what it is like to take a day to relax and have fun. I am sure many of you find ways to have fun, or party (looking at Nino), or doing blogs (looking at Alya), but how many of you would actually enjoy and entire school day to rest or have fun? That includes you both too Mr. Damocles and Miss Bustier”

Most of the students all shook their heads in agreement, as well as the teacher and principal. 

“I have been on a wonderful tour of this area of Paris today, but the more I travel around here, the more interesting stories I hear. Monsters showing up out of nowhere, always to be stopped by Ladybug and Cat Noir. One thing I see is a lot of this activity comes from this school especially.”

Marinette and Adrien had a chill go down there spine.

“So with this being said, I believe that this school and everyone in it, deserves the day off tomorrow. No school, no homework, just a day with friends and family.”

The entire class erupted in cheers. 

“However that does not mean I want you to take this with a grain of salt. I still expect all of you to work hard, and to be that much better when you return after a day of rest. Do not waste it.”

“Maybe Marinette this will be the perfect time for you to take Adrien on that carriage ride” – smirked Alya

But Marinette was already lost in her dreams.   
“yeahhhhh so romantic”

Mr. Croix chimed in again. 

“However with this class in particular, I have been looking over reports from your teachers, tests, and various other sources. There are two of you in here that I want to help provide a day to never forget, full of fun and something new. I believe these two students work the hardest, but also are extra busy outside of school which is effecting them in school.”

“Well of course it is me, I mean I work so hard and daddy has me do so much for him, I deserve an extra day” –Chloe expresses loudly for all to hear.

“Ah you must be Miss Bourgeois, I have heard and read some interesting things about you, and I believe you are about the last person on this list who deserves any extra time off”

The entire class laughed while Chloe looked angry and offended.

“You just wait until daddy hears about this, he is the mayor!” – storming out of the classroom

“Anyway back to what I was saying. The first student I would like to have is Mr. Adrien Agreste.”

Nino turned to Adrien with excitement on his face

“Dude this is so awesome. I know you are famous, but this is like a whole new level! Going to be doing some covert ops or something awesome!”

“Haha calm down Nino, he said it was just some extra time off, I doubt it will be that crazy”

“And the other student I would like to have is………Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

Alya screamed in excitement while Marinette grabbed her and was shaking her in disbelief. She was about to spend an entire day with Adrien. She had no idea what they would do with Mr. Croix, but she did not care as long as she was able to hang out with Adrien. 

“If you both would take these letters and give them to your parents, it explains what is going on and when you will be picked up tomorrow. Oh and Adrien, do not stress about your father, I already took care of it.”

“Thank you sir” – both students replied as they took the letters from his hand. 

“Mr. Damocles, I expect you to make sure you carry out my instructions tomorrow. Otherwise thank you for your time and enjoy your day off tomorrow, you have earned it.”

Mr. Croix gave a small bow and excited the classroom. Shortly thereafter the class was dismissed. Several students ran off as soon as they could, while others were lingering in front of the school talking about their plans for the following day. Adrien had already left, while Nino, Alya, and Marinette walked down the street. 

“So Marinette, are you excited for your date with Adrien tomorrow?” – chuckled Alya

“Oh no it’s not a date, well I would like it to be, but no we are just going to be hanging out, or whatever Mr. Croix has planned.”

“I hope you have a blast with my boy Adrien. Me and Alya are going to spend the day together just hanging out, maybe go superhero chasing”

Alya smacked Nino in the arm and chuckled.

“Girl you better make sure you tell me all the details about tomorrow. I will have my phone on me just in case you need help”

“Thanks Alya you are the best! But I want to get home so I can get ready.”

Marinette and Alya hugged, then Marinette headed off for home.


	3. Taking It All In

“Well honey look at our daughter now! She had already done so much and now she is being recognized for all she does at school. And you were worried” – expressed Marinette’s dad in excitement

“Well maybe I was wrong. You should be so proud Marinette” – smiled her mom

“Thanks mom and dad. I am just curious what we will even be doing tomorrow. The letter does not explain much. Mr. Croix has a small estate outside of Paris and will have a car pick me up early in the morning.”

“No matter what you do Marinette we hope you have fun!”

Marinette hugged her parents and headed up to her room to take it everything that happened today. As Marinette sat and spun in her chair, Tikki popped out flying with excitement. 

“Oh Marinette, this is so exciting. You get to spend the whole day with Adrien!”

“Oh my gosh Tikki I can’t wait. But I am so nervous! What if I mess up, what if I make a fool of myself, what if I annoy Mr. Croix?”

Tikki flies right in front of Marinette’s face  
“Snap out of it Marinette. You are Ladybug. You save Paris all the time, this will be nothing. Besides we have been fighting Hawk Moth so much he has to be tired. I bet he is on a break too”

“I hope so Tikki. I hope you can enjoy it with me tomorrow”

“Oh Marinette, I enjoy everything with you, it’s just what a Kwami does. 

The two shared a hug and laid back in bed to ponder what tomorrow would be like. 

“Plagg, please tell me there will be one day in my life that you will not want Camembert and maybe pick a better smelling cheese.” 

“Never going to happen”

Adrien was still confused how Mr. Croix was able to talk to his dad to allow him to go to his estate tomorrow. He talked to Nathalie who confirmed that he was clear to go, however he would be drove to the estate by his bodyguard. But at the same time he was looking forward to a fun day with Marinette. He liked her and thought she was so kind to everyone, though a little quirky at times. But his heart still longed for Ladybug, and he wished he could spend the entire day with her. 

“I don’t care where we go tomorrow, as long as there is Camembert” – as Plagg relaxes after finishing her current slice of Camembert. 

“Plagg just make sure you don’t try to eat or break anything too shinny.”

Both Marinette and Adrien had trouble sleeping that night. Marinette was stressing about making a fool of herself in front of Adrien, while Adrien kept trying to figure out how his father decided to let him go. Both though had a sigh of relief as they did not have to fight Hawk Moth that night.


	4. A Surprise

The morning came before either of them knew it. For once Marinette actually woke up on time with her alarm and immediately got ready. She was still nervous that she would not be able to speak a single sentence around Adrien, but also curious what Mr. Croix had in store for them. She grabbed her purse with Tikki and went downstairs to wait for the car to arrive. However as she went downstairs, there was a well dressed woman waiting for Marinette. She had been talking to Marinette’s parents. 

“Aw here is Marinette now.” – smiled her dad with a fresh tray of bread

“Marinette, this is Miss Foch. She will be taking you today to the estate.” – smiled her mom

“It is good to meet you Marinette. I hope you are ready for today.”

“I sure am, though I still don’t know exactly what I will be doing. This is still all so surprising and exciting at the same time.”

“I would not worry too much Marinette. Your parents told me how you have made designs for Mr. Agreste and designed an album cover for Jagged Stone. I think you are already quite accomplished. I don’t think anything could surprise you”

“Well you know, I am just trying to be a normal girl and survive school.” - Marinette expressed with her smile with her hand behind her head. 

“Well Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, I think it is time I take Marinette and we head for the estate. Thank you again for allowing her to go and for the fresh baked goods for all the staff at the Estate. Mr. Croix gave his highest praise about this bakery. He said that he plans on making sure everyone in the cabinet comes by here soon.”

“Please make sure to tell him again thank you for allowing Marinette to go and for all of his kind words. Marinette make sure you relax and have fun today!” - Smiled Tom as he started to put the bread on display. 

“I will dad!”

Marinette and Miss Foch walked out to where there was a car parked in front of the store. Marinette noticed the car was not as clean as all the other cars in Paris. It looked like it had a lot of dust and dirt on the outside. They both got in and started to drive away from the shop. Before Marinette even knew it, they were on the outside of Paris. The buildings disappeared and were replaced by different fields with all sorts of animals and vineyards. 

Marinette decided to break the silence.

“So what is Mr. Croix like? I mean I have only barely met him, and now I am being drove to his estate.”

“Mr. Croix is someone you just have to get to know. He has dedicated his entire life to helping others and especially schools. He is definitely young, especially to be a deputy minister, but he seems so much wiser. I think once you get to know him more you will like him.” (She chuckles) “I am more curious to see how you handle what he has planned for you today.”

Marinette smiles with a nervous look, but suddenly her mind changed when she saw the estate approaching. The estate was made up of 3 main buildings: A large house which looked large, but not quite enough to be considered a mansion, a greenhouse which looked to be full of different colours of life inside, and another building in the back that was smaller than the others, but Marinette was not able to make out what it was. 

As they pulled into the entrance way and drove to the main house, Marinette could see Adrien’s car, and Adrien standing next to his bodyguard. Mr. Croix was talking with the bodyguard, and actually making him smile and laugh. 

“Wow I never believed Adrien’s bodyguard could ever smile Tikki.”

“Who is that you are talking to Mainrette?”

“Oh no one just myself, hehe”

The car pulled up behind Adrien’s. Both girls left the car and walked around front where the others were standing. 

“Ah Violet thank you so much for getting Marinette. I hope the drive was nice”

“Oh yes Mr. Croix thank you so much for inviting me out here. Everything looks so beautiful. It is weird not to see buildings all over the place.” – expressed Marinette with joy

“Yes thank you too. I am really looking forward to today” – Adrien agreed. 

Both Adrien’s bodyguard and Miss Foch got into their respective cars and drove away. Marinette and Adrien waved at them then turned around to face Mr. Croix. He still seemed to look the same from yesterday. Royal Blue slacks, a white dress shirt, but this time he was wearing shinny maroon boots. Marinette had remembered seeing something like them in a history book before. 

Of course Marinette and Adrien wore the same as they always do. Marinette still was in her pink jeans, white flower top, and dark jacket. Adrien was wearing his blue jeans, black shirt with its green and yellow stripe, and white jacket. 

“Alright you two, why don’t we go inside and let me show you around before we get busy this morning with what we have planned. If you both want to follow me.”

Marinette and Adrien smiled at each other (Marinette trying to keep her cool) as they followed Mr. Croix inside. The house was beautiful. All sorts of different artifacts, portraits, and other curiosities. Each one he had a story for which he told the two following him. Both Adrien and Marinette marveled at it all, even Adrien explaining how much he admired what Mr. Croix had. Throughout the house were a few other individuals. Some of them worked as assistants, others worked to care for the estate. All of them welcomed the two and were friendly. 

“Wow Mr. Croix, I do not think I have met so many kind people in one place before. They do not even know us yet are so welcoming.” - Marinette expressed with joy

“Thank you Marinette. All of us come from various backgrounds and nations, but we all have the same goal in mind. I need to go take care of something real quick. Why don’t you both just relax and when I get back we will get started on what I have planned.”

Mr. Croix walked off talking to one of his assistants. Marinette and Adrien walked around still admiring everything. 

“Wow Marinette some of these drawings are amazing, but I bet they are nothing compared to what you draw and design.”

“Hahaha Adrien draw thanks…..I mean no you….I mean no there is no way I can match some of this. I look at some of these pictures and I think they look like some of the photo shoots you have done.”

“Thanks Marinette, but I do not think I could ever pull off some of these classic looks.”

Both smiled and giggled, Marinette trying not to blush too much. Just then they both noticed hanging from the wall a sword. It drew both to it. 

“What kind of sword is that Adrien?”

“It looks like a rapier, my fencing instructor has a collection of them, but I have never seen one like this before. I am curious about that round area in the middle of the blade.”

As they both looked closer at it, they could see their reflections together in the shine, causing both to stand back and blush, each one chuckling and scratching their head.

“Oh is there something shinny?” - Plagg asked from Adrien jacket. 

“Plagg don’t talk!” – Adrien whispered into his jacket before holding it tight against him. 

“What was that Adrien? Everything okay?” – Marinette said with confusion

“Oh nothing, just thinking out loud.”

Just then Mr. Croix came back into the room with a smile across his face. 

“Well now it looks like you are enjoying everything, but are you both ready for what I have planned for this morning?”

“Yes sir” – both smiled

“Good, because I think it’s time for you both to learn a new skill that you will love…..horseback riding.”

“HORSEBACK RIDING?????” – Both Marinette and Adrien exclaimed with confusion, looking at each other. 

Mr. Croix escorted the two outside to the other building Marinette was not able to make out when they arrived. As they walked closer it became very clear what the building was. Before they got to it though, both Marinette and Adrien looked over to a large beautiful field with several different horses grazing. 

“Oh wow they are so beautiful. I have seen them pulling carriages around Paris, but never like this.”

“I see it as something that so many people are forgetting about. They are too interested in getting somewhere fast, forgetting to take in everything around them.”

“Is that why you showed up at the bakery yesterday in Henri’s carriage?”

“Yes it is. Whenever I am in a city touring or have some down time, I always prefer to travel that way. I feel like it allows me to take in more of the city and be able to be friendly to everyone I see.”

“I thought they were just used for couples on dates anymore” –Adrien chimed in, causing Marinette to blink in surprise and loose her balance. 

“Ah Adrien that may be true more times than not, but remember just 100 years ago that was the only way to travel if you did not want to walk around the city.”

All three stepped into the barn. While most people would imagine a barn on an estate to be full of different stalls with many different rooms and concrete floors, this one was modest in comparison. Soft dirt floors, a few wooden stalls, a small room off to the side. 

“Mr. Croix, are you sure we are the right choice for this? I mean I have read books and saw videos of people riding, but never have done it before.” – Marinette asked

“Yeah this is something I never have dreamed of doing.” -Adrien agreed

“On the contrary, I think that means this is the perfect time for you both. Besides you never know when you might need to get around Paris fast. It is not like you can just run across the roofs.”

“Yeah” – Both Marinette and Adrien chuckle nervously, thinking back to all the times they have had to do that fighting villains as Ladybug and Cat Noir, though neither still knows their alter egos. 

Mr. Croix walked into the small room to the side, and came out with a red and black rope connected to a halter, giving the red one to Marinette and the black one to Adrien. 

“Now what I want you both to do is walk out to the field, and pick out a horse for each of you to ride. Just place this over their face and attach the strap here, and they will follow you back.”

He led Marinette and Adrien outside and opened up the gate to the field. Both started walking in the direction of the horses. The horses took notice of them, but most continued to just graze. A few horses though began to walk over to Marinette and Adrien. They both chuckled as some of the horses nudged themselves into the two. They started to pet them on their noses and necks. 

“Marinette their noses are so soft. Here come feel”

Adrien reached over and grabbed Marinette’s hand, causing her heartbeat to race. He move it to the horse that is by him, placing her hand on his nose and letting go of it. She starts to rub his nose and entire face.

“Adrien you are right, his nose is so soft, and his hair is smooth.”

She continued to smile as she brushed the horse with her hand. The horse was a chestnut appaloosa. The front half was a reddish brown coat, which turned into white in the back with tons of reddish spots. 

“Would you mind if I got to ride you today? I think it would be a lot of fun since you are so sweet.”

Marinette slowly raised up the halter in her hand to the horse while it sniffed it. She then slowly placed the halter on the horse and attached the strap.

“Wow this almost seemed more nerve racking than trying to catch an Akuma.” She thought to herself. 

While she was doing this, Adrien suddenly felt something hit him in the back. After stumbling forward and turning around, he saw a black horse standing where he had been. The horse walked back over to Adrien and started to sniff around his pockets.

“You must be hungry, you remind me of someone else I know” – looking down at Plagg in his shirt, who just smiles back

“I guess this means you would be fine with me riding you today if I give you food?”

Adrien follows Marinette’s example and places the halter over the horse’s head and attached the strap. 

Both Marinette and Adrien look at each other and smile as they walked back to the barn with the horses behind them. They were both excited yet nervous at the same time. 

“Ah it looks like both of you have found a pair of really good horses. I think they will match both of you perfectly. Marinette, your horse is named Mystic, and she is one of the friendliest and kindest horses out here.”

Marinette looked over to Mystic giving her a big hug around the neck. 

“And Adrien, your horse is named Blitz. He is a strong willed horse but likes to cause mischief from time to time, but he will never let you down.”

Blitz raised his head up and down tugging on the lead rope as Adrien laughed.

“Alright if you each want to take one of these brushes, go ahead and brush them down while I go get you some tack.”

“You mean like a saddle?” - Marinetted asked

“Yep, unless you just want to ride bareback.”

“No no a saddle sounds great!” –Marinette smiled with almost a panic look on her face. 

Her and Adrien each took a brush and began to brush down each of their horses. 

“Oh wow I never thought I would be doing this in my entire life! I am so excited but also nervous!"

Adrien looked over at Marinette

“Well if you get too nervous maybe I could help you. You will look amazing on a horse!”

Marinette blushed and chuckled while she tried to brush her horse, not even realizing she was just brushing the air. She stumbled and fell against Mystic. Adrien chuckled and continued to brush Blitz. 

Before long they had finished brushing down the two horses, and Mr. Croix had set out some saddles and blankets to go with them. He helped guide Marinette and Adrien on how to saddle up the horses. It took them a few times, but finally they both were able to full saddle up the horses and put the bridals on them. 

Marinette’s horse had a red blanket with a shiny Black English saddle. Adrien’s horse had a dark green blanket with a black western saddle that had a white seat and saddle horn. 

“Mr. Croix, why did you give us different saddles?” –inquired Marinette

“Well with you, I see you as more elegant and light in your movement, able to move all over without breaking your movement, and very well balanced. With Adrien, I see someone who is more willing to take a risk, who will jump into something first and come up with a plan later”

Adrien and Marinette stood in confusion for a second, trying to process what Mr. Croix had said.

“Now that we are all ready to go, lets lead the horses out to the arena and get you on them.”

Marinette and Adrien followed Mr. Croix out to the arena. Both of their hearts were racing with excitement. Before long they were in the middle of a loose dirt arena that looked like it had been freshly dragged. 

As they stood there waiting for what was next, Marinette pulled out a phone, took a selfie with Mystic (and Adrien in the background with Blitz), and sent it to Alya:  
“Dream come true!”


	5. The Farrier

On the receiving end, Alya pulled out her phone to see the message Marinette had sent her. She smiled and cheered with excitement. She responded:

“You got this girl!” 

“Was that Marinette with my boy Adrien?” – Nino asked as he sat next to Alya

“Yes it was and they look like they are having a blast.”

“So where would you both like to go next?” –asked Henri in the front seat of his carriage. Nino and Alya had started the day at the park together, but when they saw Henri and his carriage come around, they decided to try it out. So far they had been loving going around in the carriage. 

“Just go wherever you want. We both appreciate the ride.” –replied Alya

“Yeah this is rocking, though this would be better if I could install some of my music speakers in this.”

Henri chuckled as he drove his horse onward with the carriage. He was enjoying having the two teens in the cart who enjoyed the ride. 

“Uh daddy this is so unfair. Why didn’t I get selected for a special day off? I earned it, Sabrina worked hard for me.” –Chloe complained as she rode with her dad in their limo. 

“Now Chloe, you still got a day off from school. I would not worry about it too much.”- Mayor Bourgeois replied

“But that horrible girl Marinette is getting to spend the day with my Adriekins. She ruins everything for me and makes fun of me. No one should talk to me the way she and her friends do. It is not fair.   
She knows that I am far better than her on every level.”

“Yes you are Chloe. You are the best and deserve the best in all of Paris.”

“Of course, which is why you are currently taking me to the best salon in town for a makeover and to get my hair done. I better NOT be late.”

Just then the limo slowed down to almost a crawl along the road. 

“Driver what is the meaning of this!?” –Mayor Bourgeois demanded

“I am sorry sir, but there is a horse drawn carriage in front of us, and I can’t get around them.”

“Well find a way!” – shouted Chloe

The limo slowed more until it had to stop. Henri was letting out Nino and Alya. Both Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe got out of the limo to demand answers. 

“You need to get this cart out of the way, it has no place on my roads!” –yelled the Mayor

“Yeah you are making me late to my appointment!” –agreed Chloe

“I am sorry sir but I needed to let off these two. I have the right of way on the road too. I will be out of your way in a minute.” –replied Henri in a panic

“You are not moving fast enough, probably because you had to pull these two worthless individuals. And what is that horrible smell?” –sniped Chloe

“How dare you say that! Henri have been giving us a wonderful morning. He has all the right to be on the roads just like you.” –replied Alya in their defense

“Yeah that is right” –Agreed Nino

Henri smiled at the two teens who had just defended him

“Ah daddy, I am going to be late, and now I can’t go because I smell like a stupid animal!”

“You are not even near the horse Chloe, it might just be your natural smell.” Chuckled Alya

“Daddy I am going to be late!”

“This is your last chance to get this, this, thing off my road.” –the Mayor gave sternly

“I am sorry sir, but I can’t. I don’t have the room and I won’t risk hurting my horse to move over for you.” –Henri putting his foot down

“That is it then. I want you, your carriage, and your horse out of Paris immediately! Furthermore I am going to ban all carriages from Paris. I am tired of seeing them. They are ugly, slow, and take up too much space.” –the Major puffed up his chest and said with authority

“But sir that is not fair!” –Henri cried

“This is my city, I am the mayor, and I can do what I want.”

“Bye bye now” –snickered Chloe

The two entered back into the limo and drove around the carriage at a high speed, causing the horse to whinny in panic. 

“Henri you cant go. You and your horse are so amazing.” –Alya tried to comfort him

“Thank you, but I guess I am just trying to hold onto an old dream. I hope you both have a good rest to your day.”

Henri tried to put on a smile, but he felt his whole life end. He gave his horse a little tap with his drivers whip and slowly went off down the road. 

“Such a tragedy. Everyone wants to go around as quick as they can and not even care about what is around them. Maybe this is a good time to remind the people of Paris what it used to be like traveling.”

-Hawkmoth closed his hands around a white butterfly as he used his miraculous to turn it into a dark purple Akuma. 

“Go my Akuma. Turn him into someone who will remind the people of Paris of how the carriage is their icon.”

The Akuma flew out of his window across Paris in search of another unsuspecting victim. It found Henri slowly going down the road in his carriage. It flew around his head for a second, Henri completely oblivious, before it landed and entered his driver’s whip. Henri suddenly looked up, all red in the face with the Moth across his face. 

“Ferrier, I am Hawk Moth. It is a sad thing that no one seems to appreciate what you offer them with your carriage. Maybe it is time to get rid of all the vehicles in Paris and remind them of how great you are. But in return, I want you to help me take Cat Noir’s and Ladybug’s miraculouses”

“I will make sure of it Hawk Moth.”

Suddenly the dark purple magic of the Akuma left the whip and covered Henri’s entire body, his horse, and carriage. Before Henri had on just a nice polo shirt and slacks, with his white horse, and small maroon carriage. But after the transformation, his horse had turned pitch black with dark purple eyes, his open toped carriage solid grey, and as Ferrier, was wearing a black top hat, black suit jacket, and tan jodhpurs with black boots. 

Just then a car came up behind Ferrier’s carriage and honked its horn. Ferrier turned around took a good look at the car and the man inside of it. 

“Hmmm, I think you need to take it slow for a while.”

After saying that, Ferrier took his whip and struck at the car. The car suddenly turned into a small two person closed top carriage. The man tried to open the carriage door, but found it to be locked. Ferrier cracked his whip again and the carriage started to move slowly down the street, the man trapped inside. 

“Lets see what other people need to take it slow.”

Ferrier snapped the whip at his horse and took off in a gallop down the road, evilly laughing the entire way.


	6. A Miraculous Ride

“So are you both ready to mount up?” –smiled Mr. Croix

Marinette and Adrien both shook their head ready to go. Marinette though began to stress a little inside. 

(“Okay Marinette you’ve got this. You jump on tall things all the time as Ladybug, this should be nothing.”) But after looking up at the horse she started to get wobbly, until Adrien grabbed her. 

“Hey want some help Marinette?” – with his soft smile

“Yeah” – she replied, relaxing a little

“Thank you Adrien. Remember Marinette just relax and breathe. Put your left foot into the stirrup and just swing your leg over the saddle.” 

Marinette nodded and took a deep breathe. She placed her left foot in the stirrup, then pushed off with her right leg. Adrien had ahold of her upper right leg to help her swing it over. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the horse and placed her right leg into the stirrup. She looked down to see the horse’s neck in front of her, the reins in her hand, her feet at her sides in the stirrups, and Adrien down to her left. She seemed so high up, yet it should not have felt that way since she had been on top of the Eiffel Tower dozens of times. 

Adrien looked up and smiled at her

“Wow Marinette, you look amazing up there.”

“She looks like a natural.” –Mr. Croix agreed

Suddenly a small cool breeze came and went, blowing through Marinette’s hair.

“Wow, this feels so amazing, I never dreamed it would be as amazing as this.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette, then walked over to his horse, put his left foot in the stirrup, and swung himself onto Blitz. 

“Alright now you both told me you had read a little and see some stuff on riding before, but let me just remind you. The reins in your hands is how you control the horse, don’t let them go. It is as simple as pulling them left or right, or backwards to make them stop. To make me walk forward, just squeeze your upper legs and give them a little kick with your heels. Let’s see how you both handle first before we go any faster. You have the entire area here for you to use.”

Marinette looked over to Adrien. She saw how he griped the reins with both of his hands, swing his legs out a little, and kick the side of Blitz. Just like Mr. Croix said, Blitz started to walk forward, and when Adrien pull the reins to the right, Blitz turned that way.

“Okay Marinette you can do this. Adrien is already riding, looking cute, and looking amazing. I want to be able to ride next to him. This is my chance.” –talking to herself

Marinette followed Adrien’s example. She grabbed the reins with both of her hands, she swung her legs out, and gave Mystic a light kick in the side. Suddenly it felt like everything was moving at once, but Mystic had just started walking. Marinette took a second to compose herself, then started to smile as big as ever before. 

“Oh wow I am actually doing it! I am riding a horse!”

Mr. Croix to the side just looked and smiled. While the two rode around the arena, Violet came up beside him with a few papers in an official leather portfolio binder. 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Croix, but I have a few forms for you to sign here.”

“Oh no worries Violet, let me have those real quick”

He pulls out a fountain pen from his pocket and begins to look over and sign the forms. While he does so, Violet looks over at the two riding around in the arena.

“It looks like they are having a fun time.”

She looked over to see that all the forms had been signed, and Mr. Croix was just admiring what he was seeing. 

“This is why you do what you do isn’t it?” –Violet responded to his look

“I would give up the entire world for this. For these two this is a day of fun, but they will never know what it means to me. To anyone that I can introduce this too. There is just so much more, it is just hard to put into words.”

“Well you have a noble goal sir, and I hope I can continue to help you in it. I need to get these forms sent off.”

Violet grabbed the portfolio from Mr. Croix and headed back to the main house. 

Back in the arena Marinette was learning how to keep herself balanced as the horse walked. She was starting to feel really confident. She then decided to turn Mystic so she could catch up with Adrien, coming up to his side from behind. 

“Wow Adrien isn’t this amazing!? This feels so freeing, almost like I am flying.”

“You are right this is great. I never thought I would ever be doing this. I never figured my father would ever give me a chance. But what makes this even more amazing is that I am doing it with such an amazing friend.”

Marinette giggled and began to get flustered, but while doing so she gave her horse another kick, and she started to pick up the pace. Marinette started to bounce up and down in the saddle, not sure what was going on. Mr. Croix started to say something, but before he could, Adrien kicked Blitz in the sides and quickly caught up to Marinette, grabbing her reins and pulling them back, making Mystic stop. Marinette, without thinking, leaded over in the saddle and hugged Adrien, causing him to blush. 

“Very impressive Adrien, you pick up quickly. Marinette, good job keeping your balance. What you went into was a trot. It is a little faster than a walk. You will get used to it in time. I can seem hard at first when you are bouncing, especially on your back and butt.”

“No kidding” –she replied as she rubbed her lower back and re-positioned herself on the saddle.

“I think for now you both just need some time together with your horses and just continue to ride around the arena. I will head inside to complete some of my work and return in a bit. Remember don’t go too crazy, but also don’t be afraid. I picked you both not because of just your school reports, but also what you both are capable of.”

With that Mr. Croix walked back to the house, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone with Mystic and Blitz. 

“Well Marinette what would you like to do?”

“I think I would like to get to know Mystic better and learn how to stay balanced better. I want to go faster, but I don’t want to fall off.”

“Well maybe if you fall Cat Noir will just have to catch you.” –Adrien chuckled

“Haha I don’t think I see him going outside of Paris. Now lets keep going.”

Marinette gave Mystic another kick and started off walking, Adrien following right after her. For the next hour they walked around the arena. At certain times they would ride side by side, where either Adrien or Marinette would try to go faster. Marinette became better at her balance the more they went faster. 

During one of the times they were riding faster Marinette decided she could try to outride Adrien, and kick her horse a little harder from a trot. Suddenly she felt her heart change beat. The horse was going faster than she had ever before. It actually felt smoother than the trot and was easier to keep her balance. She looked behind her to see Adrien’s horse doing the same thing, and Adrien cheering at Marinette. She turned around and just cheered as loud as she could. This may not have been the carriage ride that Alya had told her to do, but this was so much better! Not only was she getting to ride a horse, but she got to do it with Adrien, and she wasn’t being a klutz!

After a while Mr. Croix came out again to see both Marinette and Adrien walking their horses in the arena. He noticed both of them had sweat on their faces and were unable to stop smiling. 

“Well it looks like I have two naturals out here.”

“Oh my gosh Mr. Croix, I don’t know how to thank you, this is so amazing” –Marinette smiled with excitement.

“Well don’t thank me yet, the day isn’t over. I think though it is time you both came in for some water and lunch. When you bring your horses to the fence, get off of them the same way you got on.”

Marinette and Adrien walked their horses over to the fence where both of them sung their right legs over the saddle and landed with their feet on the ground. When Marinette placed her feet on the ground she had to catch herself. 

“Oh wow, I feel so much shorter now.”

Adrien shook his head in agreement.

“When you never have rode before that tends to happen. The feeling will go away in a little bit. Now let’s head inside to wash up and get some lunch.”

The horses were left in the arena with their bridals off so they could walk around freely and get water to drink. Mr. Croix, Marinette, and Adrien walked together to the house and went inside through the front. After washing up, they went into the kitchen to get their meals and went into the dining room to eat. Some of the other staff had already finished, while others were still eating and talking with each other. The three sat down at the end of the table and began to eat. 

“So Adrien, for someone who models for their father, you seem to be very upbeat and personable. I do not see that a lot with others who do the same.”

“I do enjoy it, but I guess my father can be so overbearing that all I really want is just to be like a normal kid. Being able to go to Collège Françoise Dupont has allowed me to do just that. That and my amazing friends like Marinette.”

Marinette smiled before about dropping her food on the floor. 

“And you Marinette, you have quite a record. Out of all the designers in Paris, you have already made a name for yourself at such a young age. It is very impressive. Of course your parents are extremely kind, and I still believe are the best bakers in all of Paris. There is no way you could not have been great.”

“Well I try Mr. Croix, but I agree with Adrien. I would not be where I am without all of my friends and family.”

“After you both get done eating, why don’t you make yourself comfortable before we go out again this afternoon. There are several different rooms in the house you can go to, or different bedrooms if you need to lay down and take a nap. They would be across the hall from each other. In the mean time I need to catch up on some news.”

“Thank you Mr. Croix” both said in unison


	7. Spring Into Action

Mr. Croix reached over to the remote and turned on the television that was on the wall. 

“Breaking News! Paris is under attack by someone calling himself the Ferrier!”

The Camera pans around to the Ferrier whipping cars, turning them into closed top carriages, trapping the people inside. They also showed the carriages moving slowly across Paris.

“People of Paris, I am tired of you driving around in cars and refusing to care about what the beauty of Paris has for you.”

Ferrier continued to turn cars into carriages as people ran away in fear. 

Suddenly the Television turned off.

“Well I need to call one of my associates in Caen. I will leave you two to rest a bit before we go back out. I would not worry about Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir will take care of it.”

Mr. Croix sounded like nothing was wrong. Marinette and Adrien thought differently. 

“Uh hey Adrien I am going to go wash up some more, don’t wait on me”

“That is okay Marinette, I, uh, want to go lay down for a bit after checking up on the horses.”

Marinette walked upstairs while Adrien went outside. Marinette went into the room provided to her, which also had a large window looking outside to the main road back into Paris. She opened her purse as Tikki came flying out. 

“Tikki we need to get back into Paris! They need Ladybug.”

“But Marinette, how will you get fight Ferrier and get back in time before Adrien or Mr. Croix notice you are missing?”

“We will figure it out Tikki, but Paris cant wait!”

“Tikki, SPOTS ON, AH!”……………………………………………..

Ladybug opened up her window and saw a large delivery truck coming up the road headed in the direction of Paris. She pulled out her yo-yo, threw it around a nearby tree, and swung out the window, landing on the back of the delivery truck. 

“Okay at this rate I should be back in Paris in no time.” Talking to herself as she stood on the truck driving back into Paris. 

Back by the barn, Adrien was looking around to make sure no one was looking, pulling his shirt open to have Plagg come flying out. 

“Plagg, we need to get back to the city.”

“Ah but where is my lunch? I am really hungry for some Camembert!”

“We will worry about that later, but for now lets go. Plagg…..CLAWS OUT”…………..

Cat Noir came running out the barn and jumped until he reached the side of the road. At that time a tanker trunk came rolling by in the direction of Paris. He grabbed the ladder on the side and held on as the truck headed into Paris.


	8. First Battle

Inside of Paris, Farrier was still on a rampage. More and more cars were being transformed into carriages, trapping everyone inside. 

As he looked around admiring his work “Now I wonder where that Mayor is who said I could not have my carriage. I wonder how he would feel now that the only thing in Paris is MY CARRIAGES HAHAHAHAHA”

He continued on down the road when he came across a small car with a family inside of it. As he raised his whip and went to crack it at the car, his arm was suddenly wrapped in string and he was pulled off of his carriage, hitting the ground. 

“Hasn’t anyone told you it is not nice to scratch up someone else’s car?” –Ladybug proclaimed as her yo-yo let go of Farrier and came back to her. 

“Ladybug. You always hop around everywhere, maybe it is time I help you slow down.”

Farrier started to crack his whip at Ladybug, it magically extending further than a normal one would. Ladybug jumped from the street onto the nearby buildings, avoiding each crack. She was able to do this a few times, but then Farrier’s whip wrapped around her ankle, forcing her to fall onto the street. Suddenly Ladybug looked up to see an empty carriage come straight at her at high speed. 

She screamed and closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt someone grab her and jump with her onto the side of the street.

“I know I have been wanting you in my arms My Lady, but I did not think it would be like this.” Flirted Cat Noir

Ladybug wiggled out of his arms and stood up next to him with a smirk on her face.

“Maybe some other time Pussy Cat, but right now we have a villain to stop.”

Ladybug started to spin her yo-yo, and Cat Noir extended his staff, both ready to fight. 

“Ah Ladybug and Cat Noir, I was hoping I would get to fight you both. It would be great if I could lock you into one of my carriages.”

“Farrier, stop stalling and take their Miraculous! Her earrings and his ring!”

Farrier took a look at the two superheroes, and started to crack his whip at them. Ladybug took her yo-yo and swung away, while Cat Noir used his staff to vault him onto the side of a building. Farrier started to grab various objects around him with his whip and throw them at the two, with both either dodging them or deflecting them. After a few rounds, Ladybug and Cat Noir retreated around the corner to come up with a plan. 

“With that whip he won’t let us get close enough to him.” –Cat Noir observed

“I know, and I bet that is where the Akuma is, but how are we going to be able to get close enough to take it. He is too strong to pull it away.”

“Leave it to me to distract him My Lady, and you can get in close”

“Okay, just be careful Cat Noir.”

Cat Noir gave a small salute and vaulted off to face Farrier. Ladybug swung herself up onto a nearby building to wait for the right moment. 

Farrier was looking around with caution, waiting to find the superheroes. Suddenly he turned around to see a small rock flying at him, which he easily dodged. 

“Hey Farrier, maybe if you were a little faster, you could hit something.”

Farrier growled and began to crack his whip at Cat Noir, who was deflecting it with his staff. In the meantime Ladybug had found a spot above Farrier, and jumped down behind his cart while he was distracted.

“Okay just keep him distracted a little bit longer Kitty.” –Ladybug whispered to herself as she snuck closer

Suddenly out of nowhere, Farrier’s Akumatized horse stopped its hooves and reared up in front of Ladybug. She screamed out loud from fear and fell onto her back on the ground, causing Farrier to turn around and see Ladybug in almost a helpless position. Seeing his chance, Farrier cracked his whip, causing his carriage’s wheels to light up and make it roll straight at Ladybug at a high speed. 

“Ladybug NO!”

Cat Noir jumped from his position and landed in-between Ladybug and the carriage right for her.

“CATACLYSM….”

Before the carriage could get close to Ladybug, Cat Noir struck the side of the carriage, causing it to break apart safely away from anyone. 

“Thanks Cat Noir, I owe you one.”

“Always happy to help My Lady”

Ladybug started swinging her yo-yo again and Cat Noir extended his staff, both ready for another attack. However Farrier was ready.

As Cat Noir lunged at Farrier, he suddenly found Farrier had wrapped his whip around the staff, and yanked it out of his hands. In sudden reaction, Ladybug lunged her yo-yo to try and retrieve the staff, but Farrier grabbed it with his arm, wrapped the cord around it, and yanked it straight out of Ladybug’s hand. 

“Ahaha let’s see how well you both can fight without your weapons!”

Before either hero could react, another car came around the corner. It had a mom and two kids inside of it. Farrier took notice, and with an evil smile at the two heroes, turned around to face it. 

“No leave them alone! Cat Noir we must get them out!”

“Right”

Both heroes ran over to the car, opening up the doors. The mom and one kid ran out. Cat Noir jumped into the front of the car though to avoid getting struck by Farrier’s whip. Ladybug crawled into the back to unbuckle the other kid, safely freeing him as he ran out to join his mom and sister. 

Farrier had the two right where he wanted them. With a crack of his whip on the car, suddenly it turned into a closed carriage, locking both Ladybug and Cat Noir inside. They tried to jiggle and force open the door, but it was no use, and Cat Noir could no longer use his ability, looking down at his ring to see one of the spots was already gone. 

“Now Farrier, take their Miraculouses”

“I think they need a little bit of a bumpy ride first”

As both heroes still tried to force open the door, Farrier cracked his whip, causing the cart to suddenly start rolling down the road at a high rate of speed. Instead of just going straight, it was following the road straight out of Paris. Cat Noir and Ladybug were bouncing around so much and banging their bodies around the cart they started to get hurt. Before they knew it they were outside of Paris. 

“Ladybug, we have a problem.” –Cat Noir expressed with concern

Looking back at his ring he noticed he only had 1 paws left before he would turn back. 

“Oh no Cat Noir! We have to find a way out of here. We have to keep our identities a secret.”

“There may be no other……(trying to keep balance in the speeding carriage)….way.”

“No we will find a way out! Before we get too far away from Paris”

Both were still thrown around in the carriage, and the doors still would not open and nothing was slowing it down. Both began to fear that there would be no other way out, and Ladybug could not use her lucky charm since Farrier had taken her yo-yo away in the fight. Both began to sense it was over.

Suddenly as they speed down a stretch of road, Ladybug looked forward from the cart, and saw a man standing in the middle of the road, not moving!

“Ladybug we have to stop this cart! We are going to hit them!!!”

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!! HURRY!!! WE CANT STOP IT!!” –cried out Ladybug while gesturing with her arms for the man to move. 

They continued to speed towards the man, who still did not move. As they got closer though, they noticed something they would never expect. 

Both heroes cried out in their thoughts.

“MR. CROIX!?!?”

Mr. Croix was standing in the middle of the road, next to him the sword that Marinette and Adrien saw from before. 

Before they knew it they were almost on top of him, and Cat Noir was a paw away from transforming back. 

Mr. Croix took his right foot and stepped back, seemingly to brace himself. He raised his rapier up, gripping it with both hands, as if he was about to thrust forward. There was now no longer anyway he could avoid the carriage in time, and both Cat Noir and Ladybug were screaming from the inside. 

As the carriage was on top of him, Mr. Croix thrust the rapier forward, and as soon as the tip touched the cart, a bright light shinned, blinding everyone.


	9. Adrien Awakes

Suddenly Adrien jolted awake, noticing he was laying down on a bed back in the estate. Over in the corner Mr. Croix was sitting there, the rapier in its scabbard on his side. 

“Oh sorry Mr. Croix, I must have taken a longer nap than I thought.”

Adrien looked over at the wall, noticing it had been two hours since he first transformed into Cat Noir and went into Paris. 

“Did Marinette give up on me?” –Adrien chuckled

“Oh no she is still resting too, she will probably wake up soon too. You look like you are a little sore (noticing the bruises on his arm), did you get those from riding earlier?”

“Oh no those are from a few days ago, nothing to worry about.” –Adrien scratched his head

“Ah okay then” –Mr. Croix did not seem phased

“I would not mind having a little snack though” –Adrien thinking of how exhausted Plagg might be, wanting to get back to Paris, as well as finding Ladybug. 

“I thought you might, that is why I brought this.” -Pulling out a small cheese tin from his pocket, opening up to reveal Camembert. 

“Oh thank you Mr. Croix, this is perfect!”

“That is curious Adrien, because from talking with others, I know that you get Camembert all the time, yet no one ever actually has seen you eat it.”

“Oh you must have it wrong……uh….I love Camembert” –Adrien trying to put on a fake smile

“Well okay then, but I did not bring this for you.”

“You…..didn’t?”

“Nope, because I know who really wants it. Isn’t that right…………Plagg.”

Mr. Croix tossed up the tin of Camembert in the air between him and Adrien. Plagg immediately flew out of Adrien’s jacket at the Camembert, grabbing it and landing on the dresser, tearing into the Camembert. 

“YESSS THIS IS PERFECT!”

Adrien was speechless. He was not sure how to react. Did he try to lie? How do you explain a cat like Kwami that looks nothing like a real cat? And how did he KNOW PLAGG’s NAME?!

“Uh I can explain why my cat is here.”

“Oh Adrien, I knew you brought your cat with you. How else could you become Cat Noir?” –Mr. Croix smirked

Adrien suddenly felt his heart drop. His secret was out.

“I…uh.....but how?”

“It is nothing you need to worry about too much right now, but let’s just say I have known Plagg a lot longer than you, and he has not changed a bit.”

Plagg looked up from eating, smiled at Mr. Croix, and returned back to his Camembert.

“Now you let Plagg eat and you rest a little bit more. And do not worry, I sent everyone else home, including Marinette. Right now it is just you, me, and Ladybug. No one else knows your secret, so don’t worry about that. We will talk more later, but I am going to go check up on Ladybug.”

Adrien nodded, agreeing with Mr. Croix. He got up from his chair, smiled, and exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him. 

Adrien stared over at Plagg

“Plagg, I think you have some explaining to do!”

Plagg nervously smiled back at Adrien as he finished the Camembert.


	10. Talk With Marinette

Suddenly Marinette jolted awake and sat up quickly remembering everything that had just happened. She remembered being trapped in the carriage, Cat Noir about to transform, Mr. Croix standing in the road, and then a bright light. Then she looked over to Tikki who was laying back on the bed next to her. 

“Tikki are you okay!?”

“I am okay Marinette, just a little tired.”

“Let me find something for you to eat. We need to get back to Paris and stop Farrier.”

Then a sudden realization came across

“Where is Cat Noir?!”

There was a knock on the door.

“Quick Tikki hide!” –Marinette whispered. 

The door opened up slowly, revealing Mr. Croix. He was carrying a small plate that had a white cover on it. He also had the rapier on his side in its scabbard. He pulled up a chair next to the bed Marinette was sitting up on. He placed the covered plate on the dresser beside him. 

“How was your nap Marinette?”

“Oh it was really nice, but I think I need to get back to the horses, I am sure Adrien is getting impatient waiting on me. Just silly old me!”

Marinette started to move, suddenly feeling a pain in her legs, which had been banged up from her last moments as Ladybug. 

“Ahaha sorry I must have worn my legs out from riding.” –Marinette scratched her head, hoping Mr. Croix would believe it. 

“Possibly, or they are hurt from swinging around so much and fighting villains.”

Marinette had a jolt of panic come across her. 

“Oh you must…..must be mistaken…..I am way too clumsy to be a hero haha. I mean you saw how I about fell off the horse.”

Marinette suddenly caught a whiff of something that smelled sweet and delicious. It actually smelled like some of her mom’s cookies. Mr. Croix noticed how she noticed the smell, and pulled the white cover from the plate. They were actually her mom’s cookies. 

“You know your parents really do have an amazing bakery. I know you love these, but I think I know someone who would love these. Tikki….it has been a long time.”

Suddenly Tikki came flying out from Marinette’s pouch. She flew over to Mr. Croix, gave him a hug, and then flew over to eat some of the cookies. 

“Oh and Marinette, you don’t have to give me the: I won this cat and it snuck along speech.” –Mr. Croix laughed. 

Marinette was speechless, but after a minute of silence, she collected her thoughts.

“How long, or I mean how did you even know?”

Mr. Croix reached into his vest pocket, and pulled out a pocket watch. On the face of the pocket watch was a symbol, the same symbol that she had seen in Master Wang Fu’s shop. 

“You see Marinette, Master Wang Fu is one of my oldest friends. I know that is hard to believe, but let’s just say looks can be deceiving.”

“Does that mean you are a guardian too like him?”

“Sad to say I am not, but I follow a similar path. Like you, Cat Noir, and Master Wang Fu, I try to help protect the world from evil. However unlike all of you, I do not have a miraculous. That is where this rapier comes in (Drawing it out from its scabbard). I may not have the power of a miraculous, but this gives me the power to protect them, and whoever they choose to be their hero.”

“Is that how you were able to stop the carriage that had me….I mean Ladybug and Cat Noir trapped inside? Oh my gosh! IS CAT NOIR OKAY?!?! Where is Adrien? What if the others here find out?”

“Do not worry. I sent my staff and Adrien home, and Cat Noir is resting in another room. It is only the three of us here. But to answer your other question, yes. I watched your battle on television, but when I saw what happened and saw which way you both were going, I was able to head you off. When my sword stuck the carriage, I was able to destroy it. I was not able to save you both though from tumbling to the ground. You both were knocked out. Cat Noir had already transformed back, but since you were already out, you did not see who he was. I brought you both back here to rest and recover, where shortly after I got you on the bed, you transformed back into Marinette.”

“So Cat Noir is in the other room?”

“Well, he is, but not as Cat Noir. And yes I do know who he is, but that is not a secret for me to reveal to you.”

Marinette shook her head once in agreement. 

“How long have I been out?” –asked Marinette. 

Mr. Croix looked at his pocket watch.

“I would say it has been about 2 hours since you first became ladybug and snuck out.”

Marinette had guilty smile across her face – “Sorry about that.”

“No do not worry. I understand how important it is to keep your identity a secret. Rest assured it is safe with me.”

“How long have you known that I was ladybug?”

“Oh….the day after Wang Fu gave you the ladybug miraculous without you knowing.”

“Is that why you picked me for today?”

“Yes and no. I already knew you were ladybug, but I wanted to get to know Paris’s protector better. Think about this Marinette, you are a teenage student, an aspiring designer, and holder of the ladybug Miraculous. I think that is a lot for someone to handle, but yet you do it. Think about me. I am the Deputy Minister of Education for all of France, always in the public eye, yet at the same time I am one of the defenders of the Miraculous. It takes a lot out of you to have two lives. That is why I wanted you to come, so you could maybe rest and have fun.”

“But why the horses if I can travel across Paris with ease?”

“That is more of a personal preference. When I was a kid, god only knows how long ago that was, I think about….125 years ago, I was introduced to all of the Kwamis. While I was never a holder of them like you are with Tikki, I grew a special bond with the horse miraculous. From that bond I developed my love for riding, but as time went on and new inventions came into being, more people were forgetting about horses and the joys of riding and caring for them. Today most people have never even had the chance. That is something I wanted to give to you. This morning when I saw how you looked riding Mystic, and saw that smile across your face, I knew I had picked the right person.”

“Just me though?” 

“Well next week I was planning on having Nino and Alya come out, especially since she is also Rena Rouge”

Both chuckled for a second.

“Why did you asked Adrien to come too then?”

“Oh that one is easy, I do not think I have ever seen such a cute couple before! It was the perfect opportunity for you both to do something fun.”

“Wait we are not a couple….well yes we are….no we are not but I wish were.”

Marinette had a blush come across her face, while Mr. Croix gave her the same look Alya usually does when she stressed over Adrien. 

“Need I say more?”

At this point Tikki had finished the cookies and was flying around like her normal self again. 

“I guess this means you are ready to get back out there and put an end to Farrier’s terror.”

Marinette shook her head confidently. 

“Yes I am sir, but how are we going to get back into Paris? If we go back by vehicle, he could trap us again.”

“You let me worry about that. Let me go get Cat Noir and meet me around back by the barn.”

Mr. Croix got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Tikki flew back over to Marinette. 

“Tikki, is it true that you knew Mr. Croix?”

“Yes it is true Marinette, and I have known him by many different names. But he is someone we can always trust and will always have our back.”

“Okay then. Let’s get back out there and put an end to Farrier’s reign of terror. 

Tikki………SPOTS ON….HA!”


	11. Back in Action

Ladybug rushed out of the estate to the barn where she saw both Mr. Croix and Cat Noir waiting. Without being able to control her body, Ladybug lunged at Cat Noir, jumping into him to hug him. 

“I am so happy you are okay Kitty Cat.” –she looked up smiling

“Well I was feeling pretty beat up, but I think this makes me feel a lot better now.”

Ladybug looked up at him with smirk, knowing Cat Noir was back to his old self. She gave him one more tight hug, then stood up next to him ready to get back into the fight. 

Mr. Croix briefed them on the situation

“Alright I am glad you both back to normal. I checked in on Farrier. He is still moving around Paris. A lot of people seemed to now be trapped in his carriages. The police are preventing any cars from getting near Paris, and that includes this estate. It is obvious you must get back in there and stop him.”

“But how are we going to get back into Paris then? –Ladybug pondered

“And how will we beat him without our weapons?” –Adrien asking Ladybug

“I think I can help solve both of your problems.” –chimed in Mr. Croix

He then pointed over to the corral where Mystic and Blitz were still relaxing from being rode earlier by Marinette and Adrien. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other, nodded, and went over to get the two horse ready. Before long Ladybug had mounted on Mystic, and Cat Noir mounted on Blitz. 

“This is amazing Mr. Croix, but how will you make it back in time? And can they take us that far?” –Ladybug asked with concern. 

“Oh don’t think I am have used all of my tricks yet.”

Mr. Croix pulled out this sword and held it up. Both heroes looked at the ball in the middle of the blade to see that on one side of the face, it showed Ladybug’s spots, and on the other it showed Cat Noir’s paw. At the same time Ladybug’s earrings began to glow as well as Cat Noir’s ring. He then turn the blade down toward the ground, keeping ahold of the hilt with his hand, and jammed the blade into the ground. This caused two streams of light to come out. One was red and black, the other black and green. The red and black one spun around Ladybug on Mystic, covering them completely. The same happened to Cat Noir on Blitz with the green and black one. 

When the light dissipated, Mr. Croix smiled with the result. While Ladybug looked the same, Mystic had changed. The saddle blanket had become red and black, and the saddle, bridle, and reins had turned red with black spots. Mystic seemed bigger with more muscle, and her eyes had turned baby blue just like Ladybug. Blitz’s blanket and saddle and turned black and green, with cat paws printed over it. Blitz also looked bigger and stronger. 

Both horses reared up, starting to fidget and wanting to take off, while Ladybug and Cat Noir pulled back on the reins to control them. 

“Oh wow, I have never felt so much energy before. Like they want to take off.” –Ladybug stated in amazement.

“They have been filled with the same power the Miraculous gives you. They are stronger, faster, and more agile, and will get you into Paris in no time.”

“But how will we get our weapons back?”

“I believe both of you will find a way, but these might help.”

Out of his vest pocket, Mr. Croix pulled out his pocket watch and threw it at Ladybug. She caught it and took a closer look. Suddenly its face changed. Instead of showing the symbol of the Miraculous, it showed her own Ladybug. She then grabbed the area where one would tighten the watch and pulled up, revealing strong string, just like the one on her yo-yo. 

“Sweet! Thank you Mr. Croix”

Out of another pocket he pulled a small fountain pen and tossed it at Cat Noir. As it flew through the air, it glowed and grew in size. When Cat Noir caught it, it had turned into a staff just like his own. 

“This is perfect!”

“Now get back into Paris and stop Farrier and Hawk Moth!”

Both heroes shook their head. They turned their horses to the road, and dug their heels into their mounts. Both horses reared up and took off towards Paris, faster than most cars because of the miraculous power infused in them.

Mr. Croix smiled as he watched the two heroes ride off towards Paris. 

“I think Wang Fu owes me some tea” –He chuckled as he turned and walked back to the estate.


	12. Defeating Farrier

Farrier was standing on the back of his horse admiring the work he had done. There was no car in sight, and the city was filled with carriages. 

“You have done well Farrier, but you must hold up to your end and bring me Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

“Do not worry Hawk Moth, I do not think they will ever be back. Besides, now that I have their weapons, I can do whatever I want!”

Suddenly Farrier felt something hit him, knocking him off his horse onto the ground. As he stood up he felt his feet get tied up by string, causing him to fall down. As he got up and turned around he was stunned. There was Ladybug and Cat Noir, riding past him, before yanking back on the reins and turning around their horses to face Farrier. They looked confident and ready. 

“So I see you found a way out of my carriage. It does not matter though! You cannot defeat me, or even catch me!”

Farrier grabbed Cat Noir’s condensed staff and Ladybug’s yo-yo, jumped on his horse, and began to ride off into the center of Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir cracked their reins and took off after him on their horses. 

They rode all through the streets, Farrier trying to escape, the heroes trying to catch him. Now and then he would turn and crack his whip back at the two, whose horses easily dodged them. After one corner he blocked the road with a stack of carriages, but the two Miraculous infused horses jumped straight over them. Farrier’s horse began to slow down as it wore out, and he panic as he saw the heroes closing in, whose horses were unfazed from all the running. 

Angered that he was not going to escape on foot, Farrier turned around and raised his whip to fight. Ladybug started to spin the pocket watch, and Cat Noir extended the pen into a staff, both ready to face him. 

“Cat Noir, if you could keep him distracted, I might be able to swing in and grab our weapons.”

Cat Noir nodded, spinning his staff and he kicked Blitz onward to Farrier. As he got close, Farrier whipped at him, but Cat Noir deflected it with the staff. He then stood up on the saddle, and jumped off his horse, landing in front of Farrier, and started a back and forward fight. 

Ladybug sat on Mystic, waiting for her chance. Farrier and Cat Noir went back and forward, neither seeming to gain an advantage on the other. She then noticed that each time Farrier would strike his whip, he would be defenseless for a few seconds. 

She waited a few more moments, then saw her chance.

“I know you can do this.” –she told Mystic before digging her heels into her flanks and urging Mystic onward. The two went racing toward Farrier. He deflected Cat Noir’s latest attack and then turned to strike at Ladybug. 

“CATACLYSM!”

Cat Noir activated his Miraculous and then lunged at Farrier, who was forced to use his whip to grab a nearby object and fling it at the surging hero. Cat Noir was able to destroy the object, but was not able to grab Farrier who had jumped out of the way. When he landed though, he turned to the side to see Ladybug almost on top of him with her horse. He screamed out loud and tried to shield himself with his hands. As she rode by him, she turned and leaned over in the saddle, grabbing both her yo-yo and Cat Noir’s staff. 

She reached the end of the road and reared her horse around, holding both in her hand. 

She turned to Cat Noir and tossed his staff to him.

“Catch!”

Cat Noir jumped up and caught his staff, extending it, making me duel wield his staff and the one he had received from Mr. Croix. 

“Thank you Mystic (patting her neck) but I will take it from here. LUCKY CHARM!!”

She activated her Miraculous, creating a……roll of sticky tape.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

She looked around a moment, then noticed her yo-yo, Farrier, and a nearby wall.

Ladybug stood up in the saddle and jumped towards Cat Noir, tumbling in the air and landing next to him. She then began to spin both her yo-yo and the pocket watch she received from Mr. Croix. 

Farrier raised his whip, and began to strike. Both heroes were able to deflect his attacks and attacked themselves. Farrier was able to deflect some of the attacks, but he was unable to stop them all. 

More and more he started to get struck by Ladybug’s attacks, while she was protected from Farrier’s whips by Cat Noir. 

Ladybug started to place tape on her yo-yo, and with each successful hit, the tape stuck to Farrier. They continued to fight back and forward, but after a few minutes, Farrier was covered in tape and was unable to get it off of him. 

“Now Cat Noir!”

Cat Noir nodded and lunged at Farrier. Farrier tried to defend himself, but was unable to do so, and was struck by both of Cat Noirs staffs, causing him to fly back and land against a wall, causing him to drop his whip. When he tried to move from the wall, he was unable to do so from all the tape. 

Ladybug walked over and picked up the whip, snapped it in half. When she threw it to the ground, the akuma flew out. 

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma (as she activates her yo-yo), time to de-evilize!

As with so many times before, she was able to capture the Akuma before it escaped. 

“Gottcha. Bye bye little butterfly……MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!!!!!”

Throwing the tape into the air, Ladybug’s healing powers activated. All the carriages became cars again, their occupant’s safe inside. Farrier’s wagon was restored with his horse attached to it. Mystic and Blitz disappeared (showing back up at the estate, where Mr. Croix smiled knowing the two heroes had been victories), and Farrier reverted back into Henri, falling to the ground. 

“Uh….what happened?” –He wondered before he saw his horse and cart and ran over to it to check on it. 

“Pound it!” –both heroes fist bumped

“Sure I can’t interest you in a carriage ride tonight my lady?”

Both then heard their Miraculous, warning them that they would transform back soon. 

“That is a sweet off Kitty, but I think I have had enough riding for tonight.”

Cat Noir smiled, before both heroes jumped off back to their respective homes.


	13. Justice & Foreshadowing

The next day at school when Marinette walked into the classroom, she was immediately confronted by Alya. 

“SOOOOO how was the date???”

“ALYA!!! Shhhhh it was not a date……….BUT IT WAS SO MUCH FUN AND ROMANTIC. I got to ride a horse, Adrien looked SO CUTE on a horse! I can’t wait to go riding again!!!

“Sounds like you had a fun time, maybe me and Nino should go riding”

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan, I will see you next week.” -a voice came from the doorway

The class turned to the door to see Mr. Croix walking in the classroom. 

“I hope all of you had a wonderful day off yesterday and got some much needed rest.”

“Can we have another day off please?” –asked a few students

“No I think it is time you get back to your work, but maybe if you continue to exceed my expectations, I might come around again.”

The class all agreed. Just then Mr. Damocles was heard trying to calm someone down as they stormed into the classroom, that person being Mayor Bourgeois. 

“Mr. Croix, I demand you give my daughter a day off experience like you provided to other students. She deserves it the most.”

“Yeah you tell him daddy!” –Chloe called out

“Ah Mr. Bourgeois.”

“That is MAYOR Bourgeois to you!”

“Is it now? Let me take a look here (opening his portfolio file he was carrying). I have reports here that you have abused your powers to help support your hotel, have constantly provided unfair opportunities for your daughter to receive rewards she did not earn at the expense of other students, have made decisions without consent of the City Counsel, OH and it says here that you threatened to pull all of this school’s funding if an innocent student was not expelled for something there was no proof of.”

The Mayor stood silent, paralyzed in fear.

“You may be the Mayor of Paris, but I report directly to the President, and I highly doubt he would like to hear what you are doing in France’s capital city.”

The Mayor lowered his head in defeat. 

“However since you like to make demands, let me make my own:  
1\. You will leave this school alone, and provide it with its normal funding no matter what.  
2\. You will no longer use or let your daughter use your status to gain power or become superior to anyone else.  
3\. You will restore service in Paris for all horse-drawn carriage. On top of that you will proclaim they are a national heritage, providing them protection and funding from the national government.  
4\. You will make a formal apology to Henri and provide the funds out of your own pocket to restore his carriage and help upgrade the local stables in the city.”

Mr. Croix handed the Mayor a list of his demands, who shook his head with compliance, and walked out of the room without saying a word. 

“Well class, it was good to see all of you again, but keep up the hard work! I will be keeping my eyes on you all and look forward to all the future successes you have.”

Mr. Croix made sure to turn his eyes especially to Marinette and Adrien, smiling at both. He then gave a small bow with his hand folded in to the class, and exited the classroom. 

Later that day Marinette arrived home from school, opening the door to the bakery to see her mom and dad laughing while drinking tea with Mr. Croix

“Marinette, you never told us how much you like horses and how good you are riding them!” –her dad stated with excitement.

“Haha I guess I never did either, but I absolutely loved it and I can’t wait to try it again!”

“She really was a natural Mr. Sabine. That is why I have this authorization letter here (pulling it from his portfolio). This allows Marinette to come out to the estate whenever she wants, regardless if I am there or not, to ride and work with the horses. It provides a phone number she can call to have one of my caretakers come bring her. It also allows her to bring one other person with her, so long as she promises to help teach them about horses and riding.”

“Oh my gosh Mr. Croix thank you so much!”

Marinette ran over and gave him a hug, then taking the letter. 

“Mr. Croix I do not know how we can thank you. We must owe you something.” –her mom chimed in

“Well if you really want to pay me back, keep baking all the awesome bread and pastries! This really is the best place in Paris!”

Both Tom and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. 

“Well I must be going. I have one more stop to make before I return back to work. Thank you again for the tea, and take care!”

Mr. Croix stood up, bowed to all three, and walked out of the store. Suddenly Marinette remember she still had his pocket watch. She ran out to see Mr. Croix about to get into Henri’s carriage. 

“What Mr. Croix! You…uh…left this inside on accident” –she pulled out the pocket watch, which still had the ladybug symbol on it. 

She handed over the pocket watch, and when she let go of it, the symbol changed back to the Kwami symbol from before. 

Mr. Croix smiled and nodded at Marinette. 

“Oh I forgot, please read over this with your friend Tikki when you get the chance.”

He pulled out another small letter from his portfolio and hanged it to Marinette.

“I will.”

Mr. Croix got into the carriage, and after closing the door Henri urged his horse forward, Marinette watching and smiling in the background. 

An hour later, after a long fencing practice after school, Adrien arrived back home at his mansion. He was surprised though to walk in to see his dad standing there at the bottom of the stairs, next to Mr. Croix!

“Mr. Croix?”

“Adrien” – Gabriel Agreste stated. “Mr. Croix here was telling me about your accomplishments at school, and how you are setting the standard for students all across Paris.”

“Yes Adrien. Your father is very impressed about all that you have accomplished, especially with the schedule you have on a normal day.”

“Thank you sir. Oh I forgot, you left this pen at the school earlier today, I was hoping I could return it to you.”

Adrien pulled out the fountain pen and handed it back to Mr. Croix, who promptly returned it to his vest pocket. 

“Thank you Adrien. Also this letter is for you. Please read it when you get a chance, but for now you need to get back to your extra studies.”

Mr. Croix pulled out an envelope from his portfolio, handing it to Adrien. It was the same kind of letter he had gave Marinette about the riding, but also had a secret letter in it for him and Plagg to read later.

“Thank you sir.”

Adrien bowed to Mr. Croix and then went off to his room. Soon the room was left empty except for Mr. Croix and Gabriel. They looked at each other for a minute in silence, before both looked forward at the door, not looking at each other. 

Mr. Croix was the first to speak after taking a deep breath.

“Emilie may have been your wife, but she was also my friend. I will not let you break her spirit out of your son. It has been a long time since we have seen each other Gabriel. You may have gotten rid of me before, but you will not get that chance again.”

Mr. Croix turned and glared at Gabriel, then walked away and exited the mansion, the door closing behind him. 

“You are right, that is a mistake which needs a more…permanent solution.” –Gabriel replied to the now empty entryway.


End file.
